


The Prince and the Paladin

by Syn-Night (Synergetic_Prose)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura as Prince Alluran, M/M, Male Allura (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Suggestive, Training, au/canon setting, not explicit but still happening, then hit the showers scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Syn-Night
Summary: Shiro's crush on Prince Alluran during training causes him to retreat. The prince has other plans. (Edit 9/13/19 I added on)





	The Prince and the Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> Some ship exploration. :)
> 
> There is oral sex in the latter part. Not explicit but it’s no secret what’s happening so felt like I should warn.

Shiro was screwed.

He knew it ages ago but as he was once again swept off his feet by Prince Alluran’s staff he had another _Holy shit_ thought. Shiro just let himself lay there on the ground completely breathless. The Prince walked over to stand above him. He had a high collar tank which only accented the lean muscles of his arms. Shiro’s eyes couldn’t help but trail the pink markings curling around his forearms and up along his biceps -

“Again?”

Shiro looked back up to Alluran’s face. Some strands of his short, wavy white hair was sticking to his forehead. Shiro had the impulse to push them back so he could see the prince’s sharp blue eyes properly.

Everything about the crowned prince of Altea was stunning in terms of intellect and physical attributes. Though…the physical seemed to be more apparent when the prince was in a playful mood such as now. Alluran was leaning against his staff with his head tilted against the pole. His pink cheek markings were bright from the exercise and his eyes lit up in amusement. All of this just made it blatantly apparent that Shiro’s crush was only going to screw him over one of these days.

_Royally screwed? _his mind eagerly asked._ Nope.Not doing that right now._

A nice cold shower was what Shiro needed. Not inappropriate thoughts about his commander and prince. A tap to his foot brought Shiro back to his current situation. There was a little smirk on the prince’s lips. That looked haunted many a dreams of his in not appropriate settings.

“Did I knock you senseless Shiro?”

_Crap_.

Shiro’s face grew hot.

“No.” Shiro cleared his throat when it sounded a little raspy. “I just think that’s enough for today. We have that meeting with the Snydiks to prep for.”

Alluran let out a low hum. “I suppose we could start early.” He stuck out his hand. Shiro accepted the assistance. “We should bathe first.”

Shiro quickly squashed the mental image. “Y-Yeah.”

Alluran quirked a brow. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well your heartrate’s still rather high,” Alluran tilted his head, making the light of training deck gleam on his purple gemed earcuff. “Has been for quite a while, now that I think about it.”

Shiro balked a little. “You can _hear_ my heart beat?”

Alluran wiggled his pointed ears. “Of course I can.”

Double crap.

“It’s been rather high around me lately.”

Triple crap.

“I didn’t think I intimidated you.”

“You don’t. It’s just been a rough couple of weeks.”

Shiro stretched his arms up over his head. He missed Alluran’s eyes following the lifting of his white tank, exposing his abs.

“Indeed,” Alluran lowly rumbled.

“I’m gonna hit the showers. See ya, prince.”

“Enjoy.”

* * *

Shiro jumped when he heard something metallic clatter onto the floor of the fancy Altean locker room.

He turned around with his shirt in his hands. The prince’s staff rolled to a stop near his feet. Alluran was **here**. He _never_ bathed in here but in his own private suite. Shiro’s eyes widened as the prince stripped his shirt off right in front of him.

His thoughts were stuck in a loop of _wow. Oh wow._

The prince was lean but by the curving pink markings accentuating his abs, Shiro realized it was tightly packed in the prince’s body. Shiro’s shirt fell out of his hands. The prince’s slender fingers drifted to his pants-

“Wa-wait!” Shiro quickly reached over to halt him. “I-I don’t - what’s going on?”

Alluran slowly blinked. Shiro internally groaned. The prince’s white lashes only made the heat in his eyes more apparent.

“We’re bathing.”

Shiro swallowed. “Separately.”

Alluran’s smile widened. “If that’s what you’d like.”

“…I-“

“Shiro.” Alluran laid a hand on his face. “I care about you. If this isn’t what you want-“

“I didn’t say that. It’s just- I’m a pilot and you’re a prince -“

“You’re the head of Voltron.”

“- doesn’t that make things worse?”

“We’re both capable of maintaining professionalism during missions.” Alluran lightly traced his jawline. “But in between…Is it so wrong for us to be together?”

“No. Never you.”

Alluran’s smile softened as Shiro leaned into his hand.

“Then let go, my paladin,” the prince purred. “What do you want?”

Shiro’s eyes snapped to his. The Black Paladin’s chest was visibly rising and falling as his breathing grew ragged. Alluran stepped up, bringing them into contact. Shiro shivered as his warm, dark skin touched his.

That touch broke through his restraint.

Shiro leaned in, his hand digging into the prince’s short white locks and kissed him full on the mouth. Alluran eagerly parted his lips in return. They kissed and kissed, hands fumbling with the rest of their clothes. _Wow, _Shiro thought as they stumbled into a shower stall.

“What’s wow?” Alluran mumbled against his lips. “The translator’s not understanding the word.”

Shiro laughed. He hadn’t realized he said it out loud.

“It’s what you say when something incredible happens.”

Alluran smiled. “Wow.”

Shiro smiled back. Alluran leaned into him, getting his lips in a kiss. Their tongues brushed as Alluran put his arms around him to fumble with the shower controls. Cold water hit Shiro’s back. He shivered from both the chill and the way the prince’s chest rubbed against his.

”Sorry. This is rather cold.”

”Which,” Shiro haltingly got out as they continued to open mouth kiss, “actually was my original plan.” He dug his left hand into Alluran’s short damp curls. “But someone had other plans.”

Alluran grinned against his lips. “Better plans.”

”Distracting plans,” Shiro idly commented upon feeling his hand on his abs.

Both of Alluran’s hands are on his abs and his wet palms glide up over his chest, giving his pecs proper attention. Shiro closes his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been touched like this. 

“You like my plans,” Alluran rumbles as he lightly traces his upper lip with the tip of his tongue.

”Says who?”

”Says your twitching friend against my thigh.”

Shiro laughs. “Ok, maybe I like it a little.”

“Only a little?” Alluran hummed. “Sounds like I need to plan harder.”

Alluran pulled his head down for a sloppy kiss. Shiro followed it until Alluran gave him a heated look and sank down.

_Holy shit._

_”_WaitPrince_ \- Ahhh-!”_

Shiro bit his lips when he heard himself echo in the shower stall. Another Paladin could come in any minute. They had their own private shower but it wouldn’t stop anyone from hearing or seeing their silhouette against the fogged glass.

He shuddered as he felt Alluran’s tongue swirl the tip again. 

“Is this not something earthlings do?”

”N-No.” Shiro softly gasped up into the water. “Y-eesss...” He stuck his hands out against the tiled wall and glass door. “We do but you shouldn’t - we can’t-“

Shiro loudly groaned as he felt the prince’s laughter. He took a long breath when he slipped out of the prince’s mouth.

”I did not think this would be your first time, my Paladin.”

Shiro looked down at his lidded eyes. “I didn’t say that.”

”Well, in that case...”

Before Shiro could even blink, Alluran slipped him back in. Shiro let out a long groan as Alluran continued to stare up at him. 

Shiro’s hips jerked. He bit his inner cheek hard to not do it again. But watching the prince’s head bob up and down while maintaining eye contact- Shiro’s left hand went into Alluran’s hair to keep out of his face and just stayed buried in it.

”Wow,” Shiro hoarsely whispered as the prince grabbed his hip and moved him. “Ooohhh wow. Oohhh-!”

Shiro soon rocked into him on his own.

* * *

They twisted around in Alluran’s sheets.

”Hoooly shiiiit,” fell out of Shiro’s mouth in a long moan.

Alluran merrily laughed/groaned against his throat but did not stop rocking his hips.

”I think I like you like this.”

”Ha-ha,” Shiro rasped out in an attempt of a fake laugh but it only came out as breathless pants.

Alluran nibbled his neck. Shiro’s hand went down his back, giving his taunt ass a good squeeze.

”Mmm.” The prince’s eyes glowed in the darkness of his bedroom. “There’s our leader.”

Shiro brought a hand up to cup his face. “You want me to lead?”

”If you want.”

Shiro hotly kissed him. Alluran found himself on his back.

* * *

”Alluran?”

The prince hummed as he peppered Shiro’s collarbone. The night cycle was almost over. For once, neither party wanted the day to come. Alluran shifted in Shiro’s arms so they were face to face. The Black Paladin pushed his white curls out of his eyes.

”Same time tomorrow night?”

”Tonight, you mean.”

”Yeah.”

Alluran nuzzled his palm. “And every night.”

”Sometimes mornings.”

”In the afternoon.”

Shiro quirked a brow. “Midday? I don’t think that’s proper, Prince.”

“Not in the slightest.”

They shared a slow kiss then grinned against each other’s mouth.

They buried back under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to into existence during a chat about Shallura being about the chemistry of these two people. 
> 
> If Allura had been Prince Alluran and they still had the same interactions with each other (ie the sneaking onto the Galra ship, Alluran saving Shiro, Shiro saving Alluran, The Hand Touch, etc.) I still would have shipped them.


End file.
